Memórias de John Sullivan
by kika-sama
Summary: Sully está contando uma triste história. O fim de alguém com quem ele não se dava muito bem, mas de quem sente falta.[COMPLETA]
1. John Sullivan

Retratação. Todos os personagens conhecidos são de criação da Edward Allen Bernero, e propriedade de NBC (atual CBS) cast and crew, nos EUA, e no Brasil os direitos de exibição pertencem ao SBT (série conhecida como "Parceiros da vida") exibida pela emissora até o começo de 2005, mas retirada da programação por enquanto. (Fiquei P! da vida!).

A fic não tem fim lucrativo e blá, blá, blá. Não ganho nada com isso além de umas poucas reviews... porque ninguém conhece a série! Legal né!

Partes em itálico são as lembranças, mescladas no meio do texto atual, lá no fim docapítulo.

&&&

Há 20 anos, sempre nesta mesma data ele estava lá, fizesse sol ou chuva. Olhava saudoso para a pedra fria e inerte, deslizando os dedos sobre a superfície áspera. Sorriu tristemente. Um herói descansava ali, pena que toda a tragédia tivesse tirado sua vida enquanto jovem.. Derramou uma lágrima solitária, como ele próprio, por aquele que um dia fora seu parceiro. O senhor já grisalho ajoelhou-se diante do marco, a última memória que aquele jovem deixara para alguns, a única prova de sua existência para outros... mas para milhões, aquele lugar sequer existia. Quem imaginaria que ali jazia um Maurice Boscorelli?

"O Senhor está bem, senhor Sullivan?" – Perguntava o enfermeiro da casa de repouso onde ele, por vontade própria se recolhera após muitos ano mais de serviço prestado à comunidade de Nova York, ao ver o idoso se curvar diante do lugar para onde olhava, como quem sofre. Sim, ele sofria, mas não pelas dores de sua idade, e sim, pelo vazio que aquele rapaz arrogante, impetuosos e cheio de si e de vida deixara no seu coração, assim como no de todos que o conheceram.

"É a primeira vez que você me acompanha até aqui, certo?" – questionou ele sem olhar.

"Correto, todas as outras vezes eu fiquei no carro esperando." – respondeu o outro quase que num sussurro. O senhor parecia concentrado em olhara para aquele lugar todo.

John Sullivan era, agora, um homem senil, aposentado, ligeiramente mau- humorado, mas por quem todos na casa de repouso tinham grande carinho e respeito. Um homem modesto, ex – oficial de polícia da cidade, que devotara sua vida a proteger os cidadãos e resolver os problemas deles, e que mesmo após toda a tragédia de 11 de setembro não deixou seu posto, somente parando quando os anos já não davam mais conta do serviço.

Todos tinha curiosidade sobre quem ele ia visitar naquele lugar de paz e tranqüilidade, em meio a agitação da megalópole.

A suspeita era que esse fosse o lugar onde descansava sua ex – esposa, Tatiana, uma ucraniana com quem ele havia se casado anos antes. Sua mãe, Dona Irene, havia sido sepultada em outro lugar, e até onde se sabia ele não tinha filhos, apenas parentes que viviam em outro estado.

Um recente acidente o deixara dependente de acompanhamento por ter machucado o joelho numa queda. Por esse motivo, hoje, ele estava acompanhado do enfermeiro. O mesmo que conhecera anos antes, e com quem mantinha agradáveis conversas. O homem olhava, questionando-se sobre a estranha afeição que ele demonstrava olhando para aquele marco. O nome era familiar, mas poucas vezes fora mencionado, mas a julgar pelo carinho com que o outro olhava devia ter sido alguém muito especial.

Observou-o deslizar os dedos sobre a superfície da pedra mais alguns instantes, agachando-se na relva verde que crescia ali, até que finalmente falou alguma coisa:

"Há quanto tempo, hein, Bosco? Desculpe não ter vindo mais com tanta freqüência, mas minha idade não ajuda muito. Esse é o Cristian, enfermeiro do lugar onde eu moro agora." – disse ele apontando para o homem em pé, como se fizesse uma apresentação. – "Há tempos que ele me traz para te ver. É bom saber que seu irmão não esqueceu você e que mantém esse lugar limpo. Não trouxe flores porque imagino que você deva ter ficado com certo receio delas depois daquelas que te deram alergia, não é..."

Sullivan falava como se estivesse conversando com alguém presente e vivo. O senhor ria ao lembra-se de como ficara medonha a alergia e do quão inchado ficou o rosto do rapaz, e principalmente de sua relutância em ser medicado.

"Senhor Sullivan, se não se importa de eu perguntar, que é ele?" – questionou o homem de pé, fazendo voz a curiosidade de todos na casa de repouso.

"Nós trabalhamos juntos na polícia da cidade. Ele era oficial como eu, fomos parceiros algumas vezes, não nos dávamos muito bem mas não tinha jeito. Estávamos como parceiros inclusive no dia em que ele se foi." – uma sombra de tristeza cobriu os olhos do senhor.

"Ele era policial na época dos atentados?" – questionou o outro, observando as datas na lápide... era alguém relativamente jovem.

"Sim, era. Foi o primeiro do 55 a chegar lá. Era dia de folga dele, e ele tinha conhecido uma garota... acordou na casa dela, que ficava na região do WTC, acordou na hora em que aconteceram os atentados. Ele correu para lá. Quando eu cheguei, ele já estava lá, todo coberto de poeira." – respondeu o outro.

"Lembro que depois disso ele ficou um pouco estranho, teve que ir num terapeuta da Departamento de polícia, e como a parceira dele e ele não estavam se entendendo muito bem, e meu parceiro tinha sido baleado, ficamos juntos uns tempos depois disso. Não nos dávamos bem mesmo. Ele era arrogante demais para os meus padrões." – continuou ele, como quem lembra de algo bom.

"Vocês eram amigos?"

"Não definiria assim. Eu era o cara calmo, que só queria resolver os problemas e ir para casa. Ele era um cara impetuoso, atrevido, inquieto... pelo menos era o que eu pensava até descobrir a verdade sobre a vida dele antes da polícia." – disse Sullivan, como se o passado se fizesse presente, naquele instante, como se o tempo tivesse retroagido e ele vivenciasse novamente tudo o que presenciara.

"Que verdade?" – o outro estava curioso... tudo aquilo era tão contraditório, figuras antagônicas, pessoas de gênios diferentes que teriam de tudo para se odiar, mas o idoso demonstrava extremo carinho ao mencionar o outro ex – policial.

"É uma longa história... " – disse Sullivan olhando para cima pela primeira vez desde quando se sentara lá, e sorrindo, como se a lembrança dos velhos tempos lhe desse nova vida, mas passando pelos olhos toda a tristeza que sentia em seu coração.

"Nós temos tempo." – disse o enfermeiro, conversar com Sr. John Sullivan era sempre algo interessante. Ainda mais para ele que teve um pai que era bombeiro em outro Estado.

Sullivan fez sinal para que o outro se sentasse junto a ele sobre a grama. Havia uma sensação de paz naquele local. Sullivan inspirou fundo, antes de iniciar a história das últimas horas de vida daquele oficial. Uma lembrança que o tragava para um passado impossível de esquecer.

Estranhamente aquela lembrança, tão dolorosa à época hoje o fazia se sentir melhor. Compartilhava o que sabia sobre a vida do policial Maurice Boscorelli, alguém por quem ele tinha o mais profundo respeito e admiração.

20 de março de 2004:

Era um dia como outro qualquer...

"_... Eu acordei, tomei banho, café da manhã, levei o lixo para fora enquanto saía para o trabalho e me arrumei para a reunião de início de turno. Como sempre o Bosco – _era como ele era conhecido –_ chegou atrasado, entrando feito um furacão no vestiário e se trocando às pressas. Nada de anormal até então. A reunião sem assuntos interessantes, pegamos a viatura e saímos. _

_Ele queria dirigir, mas só de pirraça eu não deixei." – "_Sempre que ele pegava no volante era um inferno. Tinha que ir onde ele queria, sabe? Por isso eu não deixava, além do fato que ele parecia ter chumbo no pé. Nunca andava a menos de 80, dentro de Nova York... dá prá acreditar?"

"_O início do turno seguiu sem novidades. Mas quando ficou de tarde, e nós íamos sair para o jantar... foi aí que tudo começou."_

Bom... a continuação fica para outro dia.

Perdão a quem acompanha a fic de Senhor dos Anéis, mas eu PROMETO que logo estarei voltando a publicar meus textos lá. Já tenho alguma coisa escrita, só me falta tempo para digitar.

Me aguardem... logo, logo terão notícias minhas. Hua Hua Hua Hua!

Beijos da Kika-sama.


	2. Reféns

Olá... estou aqui para continuar a história.

Tenho agradecimentos a fazer para Juni Bristow e à Mestra Sadie Sil. Quem diria! Eu não sou a única que assiste essa série! É tão bom saber que não estou só no mundo!

Mas... se vocês assistem também... onde estão as fics! Não me deixem só nesta página!

Bom... eu fiz essa fic com o Sully como principal por que ele é o oposto do Boscorelli. São os dois personagens mais legais da série. Desculpe quem gosta, mas eu ODEIO, DETESTO. REPUDIO a Faith.

A quem possa interessar: "Parceios da vida" voltou a ser exibido pelo SBT no domingo às 06:30 h. Isso lá é horário! Mas tá valendo, depois do meu e-mail injuriado, pelo menos voltou para a programação.

**Frases em negrito: informação via rádio.**

_Frases em itálico: rememorações, relatos do passado._

Frases normais: pesente momento.

**Continuando...**

**55 - David . central informa distúrbio doméstico...**

Sullivan fazia menção de atender a chamada.

"Cara! Detesto essas coisas." - rosnava Bosco.

"Todos sabiam o quanto ele detestava atender chamadas de ocorrências domésticas... mas foi aí que a coisa começou a ficar estranha. Quando a atendente da central falou o endereço ele foi o primeiro a responder. Nunca tinha visto aquilo na minha vida."

_"Enquanto eu voava com a viatura até o local, Bosco parecia aflito com alguma coisa."_

"_Você está bem?" - Sully questionava o outro que parecia estar se corroendo por dentro._

"_Tô" - um monossílabo foi a única coisa que ele consegui dizer._

"_É alguém conhecido?" - Sully queria saber o motivo de tanta apreensão. Pensou que poderia ser aquele o apartamento da Faith, sua parceira de costume, ou a casa da mãe dele, ou coisa assim._

"_A família de um amigo meu, do tempo da infantaria Ranger, mora lá. Ele ainda deve estar no exterior. Faz tempo que eu não falo com ele." - respondeu o outro, como que tentando por um fim aquele diálogo._

"_Quem mora lá?" - Pela cara que o outro fez Sully percebeu que o plano dele não tinha dado certo._

"_A mãe, a irmã e a sobrinha pequena. Até onde eu sei." - Boscorelli estava aflito. Era um grande amigo seu. Gostava muito da garotinha e chegou a namorar a irmã dele por um tempo._

"_Vocês são próximos? Quer dizer... você e ele?"_

"_Ultimamente não. Nos afastamos quando eu entrei para a academia de polícia e ele continuou no exército... Por que você não vai mais rápido?" - Bosco estava nervoso. O trajeto até o local parecia durar uma eternidade._

"_Por que não cala boca? Tô indo o mais rápido que dá... não tá vendo o trânsito?_

_Você é engraçado Bosco. Gosta do perigo, de fazer suas loucuras, mas na hora de tomar as decisões mais difíceis você larga tudo na mão da Yokas. Na hora "H " você sempre sai da reta. Não dê ordens no meu carro!" - Sully estava nervoso com a atitude do outro policial._

_Bosco calou-se, parecia triste com o comentário mas não retrucou. Parecia até arrependido. Desviou o olhar para fora da janela da viatura e assim ficou até chegarem no local informado._

_Tocaram no interfone, mas ninguém respondeu, então tiveram que esperar até que um vizinho abrisse a porta para eles. Subiram pelas escadas, enquanto Sullivan, por precaução informava que poderia precisar de reforços._

_Bosco batia à porta do apartamento no 4° andar, mas sem resposta alguma._

"_NYPD."- Sullivan avisava. Verificaram a maçaneta e a porta estava aberta. Ambos os policiais empunharam as armas, enquanto lentamente adentravam o apartamento, Sullivan à frente, Boscorelli no backup. _

"Com o olhar eu vasculhei cuidadosamente o local. Tudo estava revirado, como se ninguém morasse lá há anos. Foi quando alguém começou a gritar, e eu fui atacado."

_Sullivan caía quase inconsciente no chão por causa da pancada, ficando entre o balcão da cozinha e a sala do apartamento. Abriu os olhos ainda a tempo de ver uma senhora passar por ele, enquanto Bosco e o agressor lutavam, tiros sendo disparados, vidros quebrando, assim como móveis sendo arrastados pelos dois. Mas ele não pôde fazer nada. Estava completamente tonto, não conseguindo chamar reforço._

_Bosco e o agressor lutavam pela posse da arma, rolando pelo chão. Foi quando ele teve a chance de ver quem o atacava:_

"_Chad!" - O oficial estava surpreso. Ele não deveria estar no estrangeiro nesse momento? Nesse segundo de distração um forte soco o atingiu derrubando-o por sobre a bancada. O golpe entre o queixo e o ouvido o deixara tonto, enquanto sentia o líquido quente escorrer por um corte em sua testa. Estava sangrando. Chad ainda lutava pela arma que detinha quando empurrou o policial por sobre a bancada, fazendo-o cair ao lado de Sullivan, que voltava a si, ainda zonzo e sem ação._

_Os dois ainda ouviram inertes o som de dois tiros sendo disparados, olharam horrorzados a senhora que há pouco passara por Sullivan ser atingida enquanto tentava sair do lugar. A própria mãe do agressor. Bosco gritava no rádio enquanto outros disparos eram ouvidos. A equipe tática estava a caminho. _

_Durante a luta perdera sua arma também, então puxou a reserva que tinha em um coldre no tornozelo, levantando-se de uma vez, apontando a arma sobre o balcão, tentando visualizar onde estava o outro sujeito. Sullivan ia se levantando também quando um tiro atingiu próximo de onde estava, fazendo-o se abaixar._

"_Chad? Chad?" - Bosco chamava._

"_Não se aproxime!" - gritou o outro de dentro da cozinha, próximo à um armário._

"_Larga a arma e vamos conversar. O que deu em você?" - Bosco estava sem entender o motivo dele ter atacado a mãe desa forma._

"_NÃO!" - foi toda a resposta que obteve. Até que ele continuou. "Larga a arma você!" - disse ele, puxando uma mulher que o policial não tinha visto e fazendo-a de refém._

"_Chad... não faça nenhuma loucura. Ela é sua irmã!"_

_Então era isso! Tudo começava a fazer sentido na mente de Sullivan. Aquele deveria ser o tal cara do exército de que Bosco havia falado na viatura. Isso explicava o fato dele chamar o outro pelo nome._

_A moça, pela primeira vez olhava o local. Ficara histérica ao ver a mãe baleada no chão da sala e começara a gritar alto, mas o som de seus gritos diminuiu quando Chad apertou a gravata que aplicava em seu pescoço._

_"Calma Lindsen." - Bosco tentava falar o mais calmamente possível, observando o local onde o agressor estava, olhando a mulher nos olhos. Sabia qe ela confiava nele, desde o tempo em que deiaram de ser namorados, ainda mantinham uma grande amizade, e ele ia vê-la com frequência. Sua filha o adorava._

_"Fala para o seu parceiro não sair de onde ele está! Se ele levantar eu estouro os miolos dele, e se ele for até a porta e tentar sair eu mato ela e a garota!"- Chad rosnava._

_"Maurice... ele está com a minha filha!" - a mulher gritava e chorava deseperada com a situação._

_Bosco se lembrava da pequena Magareth, uma doce menininha de 6 anos de idade, cabelos e olhos castanhos... aquela que dizia que queria namorar com ele._

_Sully ouvia Bosco conversar com o outro, tentando acalmar a ele e a mulher, tentado chamá-lo à realidade do que fizera. Ele eatirara na própria mãe! Observou Bosco dar dois passos em direção a mulher mas parou quando o outro tornou a gritar. Chad mandava que ele se afastasse. Gritava como um louco, assustando todos no local, inclusive a garotinha, que tinha começado a chorar._

_"Todos vocês vão morrer!" - Chad berravam, enquanto Bosco tentva falar com a menina e manter a situação sob controle. O policial insistia para que Chad deixasse a senhora caída receber socorro._

_"Chad! Pelo amor de Deus, ela é sua mãe! Meu pareiro já chamou reforço, logo a equipe tática vai estar aqui.Tá ouvindo as sirenes?"_

_"Não entra ninguém! Senão elas morrem!" _

" Foi toda a resposta que ele recebeu.O sujeito estava fora de si, sabe. Toda aquela coisa que a gente vê em filmes, sobre caras que vão para a guerra e voltam pirados. Não é nada perto do que eu vi aquela noite. A mãe do cara estava sangrando no chão, o Bosco tentando ajudar, a mulher presa com ele, junto com a filha... eu eu lá, sentado no chão, feito um inútil.

_"Chad... escuta. Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso. Se você deixar ela morrer é homicídio, foi omissão de socorro. Você sabe como funciona a coisa, não sabe? Que isso é agravado por ter sido cometido contra sua própria mãe? Deixa os paramédicos entrarem, só dois deles. Eles pegam a sua mãe e saem, ninguém precisa morrer. É sua mãe!" - Bosco implorava, por algum juízo na cabeça do agressor._

"Eu juro por Deus que nunca me senti tão impotente em toda minha vida! Eu estava lá, mas era como se não estivesse, não podia sair de onde eu estava, fosse quem fosse, tinha o controle da situação. Foi quando o Bosco começou a me surpreender, ele falava com o sujeito como se fosse um maldito advogado! Parecia que ele sabia exatamente do que estava falando, e ele nunca foi assim... pelo menos não que eu visse."

"Mas vocês, na polícia não tem que preencher relatórios? Quer dizer... lá tem que ter o artigo do enquadramento, ele deve ter feito muitos. Não?" - questionou o enfermeiro.

"Talvez. A verdade é que na polícia a parceira dele, Faith, era quem preenchia a papelada, e quando ele tinha que fazer um relatório... Deus... Ele ficava horas preenchendo as folhas! Muitas vezes tinha que refazer." - riu Sullivan enquanto lembrava do quanto o outro praguejava enquanto tinha que fazer serviço burocrático. - "Só que naquela hora ele sabia o que falava, nem eu imaginava que desse para agravar um crime daquela maneira. Surpreendentemente Bosco estava calmo, frio. Não parecia o mesmo de sempre. Era como se estivesse possuído, ou sei lá."

_"O que você quer Chad? O que eu posso fazer pra que você libere uma das duas, pelo menos?" - Bosco tentava libertar uma das reféns, talvez fosse mais fácil convencê-lo mudar a atitude se libertasse uma delas._

_"Qual das duas você quer?" - questioniou o outro, prestando atenção na direção de Sullivan, que se movia atrás do balcão."Diz para ele parar!" - gritou._

_"Por que pergunta isso, Chad? Eu quero as duas, claro! Cara, presta atenção. Ninguém mais precisa se machucar aqui, hoje, certo?"_

_Sullivan queria dar uma opinião, mas Bosco parecia concentrado no outro sujeito, temeu tirar sua concentração. A situação era mais difícil do que ele imaginara a princípio. Por isso falou no tom mais baixo e calmo que era possível:_

_"Escute, não precis..."_

_"CALADO!" Manda ele calar a boca senão a garota morre! Responda a pergunta, Maurice!" - Chad gritou. Bosco fazia sinal para que Sullvan pernacesse quieto. Estava calmo, ou ao menos aparentava frieza._

_Aquilo era difícil. Bosco estava hesitando, a julgar pelo tratamento de apelidos e pelo primero nome do policial, havia alguma intimidade entre eles._

_"Maurice... por favor..." - Lindsen chamava, queria que aquilo terminasse logo._

_"Eu já disse, Chad. Eu quero as duas. É a sua irmã e a sua sobrinha, por que está fazendo isso?" - Bosco tentava dissuadir o sujeito, mudando de assunto, atingir um ponto fraco que desse início a um diálogo, um começo de negociação... qualquer coisa._

_"Escolha uma delas!" _

_"Não dá!" - Bosco gritou, como se perdesse a paciência, conversando com uma criança mimada._

_"Então eu escolho!" - disse ele engatilhando a arma._

PS: A agravante criminal dessa fic é baseada no Direito Brasileiro (Código Penal - art. 121), não manjo muito do Direito Norte -americano por que é muito diferente do nosso.

O Brasileiro é baseado em códigos de leis (Penal, Processual, Civil, Comercial, Tributário etc., já o Americano é sistema _common law, _baseado nos costumes e jurisprudência, muda com muito mais facilidade, cada estado da União tem uma constituição própria, com valores próprios (daí alguns estados admitirem pena de morte e outros não.)

Beijocas da Kika-sama.

PS... Comunidade SdA... me agurade... é só terminar de formatar a máquina, que eu digito um texto.


	3. Passado

Olá, depois do feriadão e folga de uma semana eu estou voltando.

Só estou atualizando porque esta fic já está escrita até o fim há tempos. Só falta tempo de digitar as coisas.

No mais explico o porquê de ter parado as outras fics: FACULDADE.

Só tô dando murro em ponta de faca e quero quebrar no meio uma colega de trabalho em Direito Administrativo. No mais, o grupo não ajuda, e eu e uma outra garota estamos tendo que fazer o trabalho todo sozinhas. De todas as matérias. Provas do segundo bimestre chegando, três trabalhos pendentes, estágio e iniciação científica (fiz a burrada de me inscrever esse ano de novo.) No mais, sem novidades.

**Frases em negrito: informação via rádio.**

_Frases em itálico: rememorações, relatos do passado._

Frases normais: presente momento.

Voltando ao assunto: Previosly on Third Watch...

_"Escolha uma delas!" _

_"Não dá!" - Bosco gritou, como se perdesse a paciência, conversando com uma criança mimada._

_"Então eu escolho!" - disse ele engatilhando a arma._

& &

_"Tá bom!" - Gritou o outro, vendo que a atitude seria drástica, quando ele apontou a arma para o armário._

_"Vai escolher?" - Questionou o outro rindo. Sabia que aquilo era uma forma de tirar a paciência do Boscorelli. _

_"A Margareth." - Respondeu Bosco com um suspiro. A escolha era algo doloroso, do qual ele jamais gostaria de ter que lembrar. Lindsen, a mãe, parecia mais aliviada._

_"Agora você se lembra, não é?"_

"O que foi que ele quis dizer com isso, Sr. Sullivan?" - questionou Cristian, que até então tinha prestado atenção em cada palavra que era dita.

Sullivan o olhou, como quem pede paciência, como se fosse um monge, que busca a perfeição. Logo todas as dúvidas seria respondidas. Pena que, na época, ele teve de esperar até um triste desfecho para saber de muita coisa, e só depois de dias do acontecido foi que ele soube de todos os fatos relativos aquela noite. O que fez crescer nele um respeito enorme pelo outro policial.

"Calma. Se escutar até o fim vai ter as respostas." - respondeu ele, pacientemente.

_Naquele instante o rádio começava a estabelecer comunicação. O reforço tinha chegado. Provavelmente a equipe tática já estava em posição. _

"Foi naquele momento que eu pensei que, no fim de tudo, não terminaria tão mal quanto parecia que ia ser. Mas eu me enganei." - disse Sullivan, olhando em volta, vendo que a tarde já se aproximava da escuridão azulada da noite, que vinha ao longe.

_"Cara! Faz seu amigo calar esse rádio, responde logo o que eles querem saber!" - o agressor gritava. estava incomodado com o som levemente ruidoso que o aparelho fazia. Sullivan respondeu imediatamente o que acontecia, baixando o volume de modo a diminuir o ruído, mas mantendo o botão pressionado para que todos do lado de fora ouvissem o que se passava do lado de dentro, alternado com espaços de tempo para que a central pudesse se comunicar._

_"55 Charlie. Temos agressor confirmado. E ele tem uma refém próxima e outra distante, mãe e filha, garota que parece ter cerca de 7 ou 8 anos de idade. Temos mulher fe..." - Parou e pensou um pouco no que ia dizer. Bosco já tinha parado de pedir a ajuda para ela há algum tempo. Provavelmente já estava morta. Mas a prudência impedia que desse algum aval médico, não era a função dele._

_**"55 Charlie, a comunicação foi interrompida, repita."**_

_"Outra possível refém tentou escapar e foi ferida, foram vários disparos mas não consegui ver quantos a acertaram."_

_**"Qual sua posição e situação interna 55 Charlie?"**_

_"Estou sentado atrás do balcão da cozinha, não vejo nada, só a refém baleada e meu parceiro, oficial Boscorelli, que é quem está negociando. Tenho ordens do atirador para não me mover. Creio que o agressor é membro do exército, atende por 'Chad'"._

_Enquanto isso Chad e Bosco continuavam num impasse_

_"Pensou na escolha que fez, Maurice?" - questionava o outro, enquanto mantinha a arma apontada para o armário._

_"Eu fiz o que você pediu. Solta a garota." - Bosco respondia com o mínimo de educação e paciência que lhe restavam._

_"Reponde a pergunta, pensou ou não pensou?"_

_"Por que?" - O policial pensava o mais rápido que a situação lhe permitia. Tinha que ganhar tempo. Prova de resistência física e psicológica nunca foram seu forte nos treinos militares, mas era hora de passar, nem que fosse colando._

_"De que adianta libertar a garota se toda a família dela vai estar morta em pouco tempo? Ela vai ficar sozinha no mundo ou viver num lar adotivo com a lembrança do que aconteceu? É isso que você quer prá ela?" - questionava o outro com visível prazer._

_"Por que tá fazendo isso? É sua família!" - Aquela pergunta o deixara perturbado. - "Pára com isso!"_

_"Ou... melhor, de repente você muda de idéia e eu vou facilitar para você... por que libertar a Lindsen se ela, depois de perder a filha, a mãe e o irmão, vai desejar estar morta ao fim de tudo?" - Chad parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo, torturar psicologicamente quem estava lá._

_"Chad... o que você quer para acabar com isso?" - Bosco perguntou. Já não sabia mais de onde ganhar tempo até uma ação do tático. Queria mais do que tudo olhar para onde estava Sullivan, para ver se ele tinha alguma opinião, mas não podia sequer desviar o olhar. Um segundo era o que dividia a linha entre a vida e a morte naquela situação._

_"NADA!" - gritou o outro. "EU SÓ QUERIA ACABAR COM TUDO, COM TODAS AS ESCOLHAS, MAS VOCÊS TINHAM QUE APARECER!" _

"Juro prá você, eu senti meu sangue gelar quando ele disse aquilo. Quando a pessoa não quer nada, não tem motivos para prolongar a situação por mais tempo. Não quer adiar o desastre. Sabe... são como suicidas convictos. Tem aqueles que procuram ajuda e hesitam, então você conversa e eles dizem o que querem, depois disso, eles desistem, já tem outros que não pedem ajuda, nem querem nada, simplesmente acabam com tudo. Aquele era um caso difícil de saber... em qual dos perfis ele se encaixava."

& &

_Do lado de fora todos ouviam, pelo rádio, os gritos dados dentro o apartamento._

_A situação era tensa. Tanto o Tenente Swerski quando a equipe da ESU já estavam a postos, Sullivan os informara de que o agressor não permitiria a entrada de ninguém. Era uma possibilidade a menos. A situação se complicava quando um dos oficiais da equipe tática voltava dizendo que não havia condições para um tiro mortal, pois onde o agressor se escondera não haviam janelas ou qualquer coisas que proporcionasse sua visibilidade, era um ponto cego._

_Com reféns, e atiradores de elite fora se ação a única opção era aguardar um bom resultado pelos que estavam do lado de dentro._

_Nesse momento um coronel do exército e alguns homens fardados chegavam lá._

_"Qual a situação, Tenente?" - questionou ele ao observar a patente do outro._

_Swerski se assustou com a presença de homens das forças armadas no local. Se Sullivan não tivesse dito que o agressor era possivelmente do exército ele teria pensado que se tratava de um ataque terrorista._

_Saudou o coronel, embora tivesse dúvidas se devia fazê-lo, já que não eram da mesma instituição de defesa do país. O outro respondeu a saudação._

_"O que o exército faz por aqui?" - questionou confuso._

_"Recebemos informação que quem fez os reféns é filho da mulher que mora no local. Tenente Charles Loan. Ele estava na infantaria Ranger, mas começou a apresentar problemas e foi internado numa clínica psiquiátrica, de onde fugiu hoje de manhã, matando dois enfermeiros." - o Coronel não fez rodeios. Sabia que sempre que a situação envolvia alguém de treinamento militar de infantaria ou fuzileiros navais era sempre uma situação crítica. Não esconderia informações para que aquilo terminasse bem._

_"Bom, se ele é mesmo seu homem seu não sei, mas tenho a informação de que há uma mulher baleada e duas reféns, uma mulher e uma criança. A mulher atende por Lindsen." - Swerski compreendia o que o outro estava fazendo e também não omitiria informações. Provavelmente ele conhecia melhor seu soldado do que qualquer outro para ter se dado ao trabalho de vir pessoalmente.- "Ele atende por Chad, como chamado até agora."_

_"Chad... era assim que o chamavam. Droga! Era um dos melhores. Provavelmente o negociador está correndo perigo com ele. Quem está lá dentro?"_

_"Infelizmente não temos um negociador lá, Coronel. Só dois oficiais de polícia, ambos veteranos. Um deles ferido, Oficial John Sullivan, com mais de 15 anos de casa, e o outro, que é quem está no impasse direito é o oficial Maurice Boscorelli, também veterano, com 12 anos de serviço. Mas nenhum deles tem muita experiência com esse tipo de negociação, Só que o agressor não deixa mais ninguém entrar lá." - Disse o Tenente, fazendo uma triste constatação, quando percebeu um ar de curiosidade nos olhos do coronel._

_"Maurice Boscorelli? Tipo italiano, estatura média, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, cheio de atitude, invocado?" - questionou o outro._

_"O senhor o conhece?" - questionou Swerski, que cada vez entendia menos. Mas a julgar pela perfeita descrição..._

_"Eu fui comandante dele nos tempos de infantaria. Não acredito que ele largou a Ranger pela polícia." - disse o outro, embora a última parte tivesse soado como sendo um comentário mais para si mesmo do que para que os outros ouvissem._

_"O que quer dizer?" - o tenente da polícia estava intrigado, sabia que Boscorelli tinha um histórico militar, mas o outro soava como se houvesse alguma ligação entre o policial e o agressor._

_"Não sabe do histórico dele?" _

_"Não, coronel, as informações na ficha de inscrição dele para a polícia tinham conteúdo bem limitado. Mas não acho que seja hora para adivinhações. Parece que ele e o agressor se conhecem, porque, segundo meu outro oficial eles se chamam pelo primeiro nome ou apelido."_

_"Maurice Boscorelli era capitão da infantaria sob meu comando geral, apesar de ser muito jovem. Se formou em Direito pela Universidade de NY, foi tenente, mas tinha potencial demais para ficar abaixo no comando. Eu lamentei o dia em que ele me procurou e disse que ia dar baixa, após combates na Somália e América do Sul. Parece que a família estava pressionando depois que ele foi ferido no Panamá."_

_"Mas ele nunca mencionou nada. Se tivesse dito que tinha curso superior ele seria, no mínimo, tenente. Por que ele nunca mencionou isso?"- Swerski estava curioso sobre o motivo de omitir coisa tão relevante sobre o passado, como Boscorelli havia feito._

_Continua..._

era muito jovem por que o curso de Direito nos EUA dura aproximadamente 3 anos, então se alguém entra na faculdade com 18 anos, aos 21 já está formado. E pelo Direito brasileiro, e pelo menos em relação a quem faz a academia de polícia militar do Barro Branco e algumas atividades do exército, o fato de ter curso superior já faz com que a pessoa entre na carreira com patente de oficial (de tenente para cima) os demais são praças se não me engano.

Outra coisa: eu utilizei o termo "oficial" por que é o falso cognato que eles utilizam eu que eu já me acostumei, mas o correto é "policial".

Agradecimentos:

Mestra Sadie Sil: é sempre um prazer enorme receber reviews suas. Tenho demorado para escrever sobre senhor dos anéis por que esse seriado tem mais a ver com a minha profissão, e tem base em alguns trabalhos que eu fiz sobre delegacias de polícia, negociações e fatos incriminantes de agravo e redução de penas. Mas um dia eu volto. Logo, espero.

Colega Juni Bristow (escrevi corretamente?), junto com a mestra Sadie é a única outra leitora que estas simples linhas tem, mas fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você está gostando e que acha que o que eu escrevo se parece com o seriado. Fico honrada com seu comentário. Gosta da Faith? Ai... também não gosto muito da Cruz, mas prefiro ela a loira... sei lá, acho que a Faith é muito estilo "palmatória do mundo". Detestei as coisas que ela fez com o pobre Bosco ao longo da série.

Meus personagens favoritos são: Carlos Nieto (acho ele uma fofura), Sullivan (ele é o melhor), Alex Taylor e Grace (antigos e atuais) e é claro...o Bosco (meu tchutchuko!).

Beijos para vocês!


	4. Lembranças

Parte 4/5

Bom, faz pouco tempo que eu postei o terceiro capítulo, mas como estou com um tempinho sobrando, resolvi postar a penúltima parte desta fic hoje. Como sempre espero que se divirtam e aguardem o desfecho semana que vem.

Ao que interessa:

"_Lembra-se de como é, escolher quem vive em quem morre? Capitão Boscorelli?"_

"Capitão? Perdi alguma coisa Sr. Sullivan?"

"Foi exatamente o que eu me perguntei quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Não tinha entendido nada até que ele me deu uma breve explicação."

"Tenente,.. nenhum de nós dois está mais no exército. Não precisa fazer mais isso." – Dizia o policial de pé, com o máximo de sutileza que conseguia reunir. A vontade que imperava dentro dele era a de estourar a cabeça do sujeito e espalhá-la por toda a parede.

"_A culpa é sua capitão! Foi você quem desistiu por que não agüentava mais fazer isso! Então eu tive que fazer no seu lugar!"_

"_Fazer o que Bosco?" - _"Eu questionei sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez tenha sido aí que minha visão do Boscorelli começou a mudar, e eu comecei a entender algumas das reações que ele tinha."

"CALADO!" – Chad gritava ao ouvir a voz de Sullivan.

"_Lembra que eu comentei que fui da infantaria Ranger, antes de entrar para a academia de polícia? Pois é. Foi lá que nós nos conhecemos." – Bosco respondia a questão se Sullivan sem se importar com os gritos histéricos do outro._

"_VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE CONVERSAR COM ELE, SÓ COMIGO! VOCÊ ME DEVE ISSO!"_

DO LADO DE FORA...

"Acho que ele não escondeu por que quis. Ele sabia que se declarasse o curso superior e a patente ele seria mandado para cargo de chefia, e isso era a última coisa que ele queria. Ele passou por uma fase difícil, até onde eu sei, ele largou a infantaria por que a noiva dele na época ameaçou largá-lo se ele não o fizesse. Mas depois eles nem se casaram. Ela o abandonou quando ele quis ir para a polícia. A mãe dele também o pressionou muito, me lembro de ele Ter ficado muito recluso e fechado antes de dar baixa." – disse o coronel. Sentia falta das atitudes que o outro costumava tomar. A tropa ficou muito defasada sem ele.

"E onde o Tal Chad entra nisso tudo?" – questionou o tenente da polícia.

"Chad e ele se conheceram anos antes. Boscorelli era tenente na época, ainda, estava indo para a recém promoção, Loan... o Chad, ela o mais próximo dele, e o segundo no comando do grupo. Nessa época nós estávamos na Somália. Foi a primeira vez que ele pensou em largar tudo. Foi um combate cruel, pessoas atirando nos soldados americanos de todas as direções. Quase 24 horas de sítio dentro de uma cidade onde todos estavam contra nós..." – Swerski prestava tenção no relato do coronel, e a julgar pelo que ouvia, foi um milagre que Boscorelli não tivesse ficado igual.

_DENTRO..._

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE CONVERSAR COM EL..."

"CALA A BOCA! Tenente, quem manda aqui sou eu!" - gritou Boscorelli.

"Não estamos mais no exército!" – retrucou o outro, contradizendo o que pensava instantes atrás.

"EXATO! Antes eu era o capitão e você o tenente, agora você é civil e sou policial. A autoridade aqui dentro sou eu, em qualquer caso! QUIETO!" – Bosco gritava intercalando com momentos e extrema frieza na voz.

"_Eu nunca tinha ouvido ele falar assim antes. Acho que eu teria obedecido, se fosse comigo aquela ordem."_

"_Mas ele foi treinado para isso."_

"_Sim, só que ele nunca mostrou esse lado. Foi aí que eu entendi que ele não gostava de quem ele realmente era. Ele tinha tentado mudar tudo, inclusive os hábitos dele..."_

"Você não é Deus, Maurice! Não pode decidir quem vive em quem morre, como fez na Somália! É um covarde." – Chad ria enquanto apertava o braço em torno do pescoço da refém.

Tudo era silêncio por alguns instantes. Bosco olhava para Lindsen, respirava fundo. Estava cansado daquela situação. Sullivan estava ansioso em ser de alguma ajuda, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, sem pôr em risco muitas vidas. Olhou para o parceiro mais uma vez. Ele estava perdendo a cabeça.

"Central, onde está o tático?" – sussurrou Sullivan.

"_Realmente, Sr. Sullivan. Onde eles estavam? Sempre ouvi dizer que eles resolvem logo a situação." – Disse Cristian._

"_Pois é... a Central me informou que eles estavam sem ação, por que não tinha visibilidade, e que se houvesse invasão alguém podia morrer. Foi aí que eu percebi que nós estávamos por nossa conta, sozinhos lá dentro com o tal sujeito."_

"Talvez..." – Bosco suspirou, atraindo a atenção do parceiro que falava com a Central.

"O que?" – questionou Chad, irônico.

"Talvez eu tenha sido um covarde mesmo. Mas eu não decidi, Chad, as coisas deram errado. O que eu podia fazer?" – questionou o policial, visivelmente cansado, agora.

"Podia não Ter feito o que fez! Lembra? Você atirou numa mulher com uma criança no meio da rua!"

"Ela estava dando nossas posições para os atiradores! Você não percebeu? Onde ela apontava chovia bala!"

"E por isso você a matou!" – Chad parecia se divertir com o remorso que estava provocando no outro. Olhava para o policial fixamente, como se esperasse vê-lo desabar. Mas não aconteceu.

"Matei sim! Era ela ou todos nós! Não se esqueça de que eu quase morri lá, também!"

"Seus homens morreram lá!" – disse ele, ainda mantendo seu plano.

"Você está vivo, não está!" – questionou Boscorelli, parecia que tinha certo arrependimento em seu tom de voz.

"Outros não!"

"E talvez um deles estivesse fazendo coisa melhor da vida do que ameaçar os outros enquanto tenta se matar, sua besta!" – Boscorelli já tinha perdido totalmente o senso.

"Mas eles estão mortos, e você sabe."

"E você acha que eu saí no lucro? Hein, Chad? Acha que eu consigo chegar em casa e dormir sem me lembrar de todos que morreram lá? NÃO! E talvez eu tenha perdido mais do que qualquer outro! Minha noiva me largou por que disse que não ia esperar por outro telefonema dizendo que eu fui ferido ou morto, minha mãe me pressionava prá eu abandonar tudo! Eu tinha continuado vivo para me lembrar de tudo, de cada um deles. Foi isso o que eu consegui, quando acordei depois de 4 meses em coma! Pelo menos eu fiz com que alguns de nós voltassem prá casa! E você, o que fez? Virou um cagão! Abandonou seus homens, e agora está aqui, ameaçando sua família. Você devia Ter morrido lá, seu merda!"

"LARGA A ARMA!" – Chad ficou desestabilizado com aquilo. Não imagiava que o outro fosse tão louco a esse ponto, de ofender alguém com um refém.

"Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso" – respondia o policial, suspirando. Ele estava cansado de todas as formas, física, mental e emocionalmente. Sullivan o olhava, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo, ele não ia aguentar muito mais. Resolveu tentar:

"Chad, por que você não conversa comigo um pouco? Podemos resolver isso." – Sullivan tentava chamar a atenção do agressor, para dar ao parceiro algum descanso.

"Cala a boca. Não é com você o problema! Isso é entre nós dois, ele e eu." – respondeu o outro seco.

"Mas se ele não estivesse aqui você ia conversar com outra pessoa, não ia?" – Sullivan tentava dar o máximo de tempo ao outro. A aflição por que ele passava era visível.

"Se fosse outro já estaria morto! Ninguém sabe se defender como os caras do exército."

"Talvez, mas o que você acha de me deixar falar com você?" – Sullivan tentava mais uma vez.

"Larga a arma Maurice!" – Chad gritou com o outro sem dar atenção ao policial atrás do balcão.

"Não." – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder.

A história do combate na Somália foi baseada no livro "Falcão Negro em Perigo" (Black Hawk Down – no original) de Mark Bowden, e no filme de mesmo nome, dirigido por Ridley Scott. Maravilhosos, apesar de violentos.

_Perdão pelas palavras de baixo calão, mas é difícil se falar em polícia e imaginar um cara que usa o termo obnóxio em vez de c()zão!"_

Agradecimentos à Juni Bristow. que bom que você está gostando. Espero que você leia também a outra história que eu postarei em breve (pretendo traduzir esta para o inglês, mas o meu tá meio fraco...sabe) , logo que esta terminar. Quero ver fics suas aqui!

Beijo da Kika-sama

Até semana que vem.


	5. Final

Obrigada pelas reviews; acho mesmo que vou começar a avisar minhas leitoras de quando eu atualizo, por que o site não tá fazendo isso. Esse é o último episódio, não foi uma fic muito longa por que assunto de negociação não tem muito o que falar. Agradeço os comentários e fico feliz que estejam lendo.

"Você está negociando comigo, tem que me manter calmo, já esqueceu?" – Chad queria tirar Boscorelli do sério de qualquer maneira.

"_Você sabe que nós somos treinados para não entregar as armas em hipótese alguma. Eu não vou fazer isso." – Boscorelli estava sério, parecia Ter retomado a concentração em pouco tempo. Sullivan se sentia mais aliviado._

_O ar do lugar era tenso, a tarde já tinha acabado e a noite estava escura. De onde estava Sullivan podia ver as luzes das sirenes, azuis e vermelhas do lado de fora da janela, assim como um ou outro vizinho do prédio em frente, que vez ou outra punham as cabeças para fora para ver o que estava acontecendo._

"_Elas vão morrer por sua causa." – Chad dizia isso com ironia e sua voz já denotava que ele não estava mais no controle de suas ações._

"_De onde eu estou posso fazer um terceiro furo no meio dos seus olhos!" – Bosco retrucou sério. _

"_E por que não faz?"_

"_Não quero que isso termine assim. Você sabe. Eu sei, Sua irmã sabe, todo mundo sabe que não tem que ser assim. Me diz, Chad... o que você quer prá terminar com isso?" – Bosco estava suplicando._

"Sabe..." – começou Sullivan, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o céu que começava a ficar cada vez mais estrelado e escuro – "Naquela hora eu não sabia o que fazer... quando ele ameaçou o sujeito eu pensei que ele tinha ficado louco, mas não aconteceu nada."

Cristian observava como o outro evitava chegar logo ao desfecho daquela situação. Realmente não poderia ser muito bom.

"Eu olhei prá ele com um respeito novo, sabe. Tudo o que eu já tinha visto e ouvido sobre as atitudes dele faziam pleno sentido. Ele tinha quase uma neurose em treinar sempre com a mesma arma, limpar, lustrar, checar sempre... como a Faith sempre dizia, ele tratava a arma melhor do que tratava as namoradas dele."

Olhou para o enfermeiro que o acompanhava.

"Não está cansado de ouvir essa história?" – questionou como se esperasse um 'sim' como resposta, evitando que ele chegasse ao trágico desfecho.

"Não senhor." – respondeu o rapaz. Cristian sabia que ele não queria terminar, mas ficara realmente curioso sobre o fim de tudo. Sabia que o policial ia morrer, porque Sullivan tinha dito que foi parceiro dele no dia em que morreu, mas queria saber o que foi feito dos outros.

"Bom... Ele tinha essa atitude estranha, não era coisa de um policial normal. Muito menos aquele gosto pelo perigo, que só as forças armadas podem dar; a atitude durante as invasões e tiroteios, nada era motivo prá ele não participar. Me lembrava muito de mim, no começo. Acho que é por isso que nunca nos demos bem, ele se deu bem onde eu falhei. O sistema não derrubou ele." – Sullivan olhou com carinho para o marco, antes de continuar:

"Isso me lembra um dia em que tivemos um tiroteio entre uma gangue e os comparsas de um mafioso ucraniano, Schevchenko. O mesmo que matou minha esposa, Tatiana. Eu estava dentro do restaurante e não vi nada, só me lembro dos outros falando de como ele correu como um louco no meio do fogo cruzado, prá atrair a atenção dos caras e dar alguma chance de alguém fazer alguma coisa. Acho que ele fazia tudo isso por um pouco de culpa também. Durante as trocas de tiros ele era sempre o sujeito mais racional."

"Deve ser apavorante, quer dizer, todo aquele barulho. O trabalho da polícia não é fácil." – constatou Cristian. Era como se todas aquelas cenas de filmes de guerra viessem à sua mente, e ele sabia que o que elas pareciam ser, não eram um terço da realidade.

"Não, não é. Realmente, até os mais experientes ficavam moles quando tudo acabava. E então, quando acabava, muitas vezes eu o via sentado em algum canto, ou coisa assim, sempre sozinho. Sempre triste, mas acho que ninguém nunca se perguntou o porquê. Só naquele dia eu soube... ele tinha visto aquilo tudo e provavelmente estava se remoendo nas lembranças, sendo corroído pelo passado. Lá dentro... o tempo se arrastava. Cada minuto era uma eternidade."

"Você não vai fugir, Maurice. Vai Ter que decidir quem vive e quem morre agora, assim como todo dia. Ou vai me dizer que você nunca mais matou ninguém desde então?" – Chad estava retomando a compostura também. Aquilo era como um mortal jogo de xadrez, cada movimento podia custar uma partida, mas o preço do descuido era caro. 

"_Agora é deferente, Chad." – O policial tentava mudar de assunto outra vez. Tinha que dar corda para ele, e foi quando percebeu, finalmente que o tático não estava em ação, quando Sullivan fez um pequeno sinal, visto pelo canto do olho._

"_Não é, não! Pessoas morrem do mesmo jeito. Eu sei que você não pensa duas vezes antes de puxar o gatilho..."_

"_Agora eu tenho tempo de me certificar de que estou atirando em quem realmente merece." – Lá se ia a paciência novamente._

" _Claro! Como o caso daquela mulher? Você a abateu como se ela fosse um animal!" – Chad tentava fazê-lo se descontrolar outra vez._

"_Não vou ficar me justificando prá você! Já disse que eu não tive escolha!" – Novamente aquele assunto, era demais prá ele aguentar a pior lembrança de sua vida._

_Sullivan observava o outro começar a perder o controle da situação. A conversa estava despertando lembranças que qualquer um tentaria esquecer. Olhou para o parceiro mais uma vez._

Sullivan estava arcado sobre as costas, enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre a grama. Era como se anos de sofrimento caíssem como pedras sobre seus ombros. Cristian o observou respirar fundo.

"Sabe, Cristian, a vida não é como nos filmes, onde o bandido se ferra e os mocinhos ganham beijo da donzela, e coisas assim. Na verdade ela se parece mais com um pesadelo, onde as coisas ruins sempre parecem acontecer comas as pessoas boas." – sussurrou o senhor, antes de continuar:

"Na hora em que eu olhei para ele eu tive a sensação de que sabia tudo sobre ele... tudo o que havia para saber, mas que ele jamais contaria. Passei muitos anos da minha vida pensando no porque dele Ter escondido tudo isso, o porque de não aceitar um cargo superior, ou ficado no antigo posto de capitão. A resposta eu tive anos mais tarde, quando assumi, eu mesmo, um posto de comando. Não é fácil Ter de tomar decisões que envolvem a vida alheia... eu tinha medo de fazer algo de errado e alguém pagar caro por isso. Então eu entendi que a tristeza que eu vi nos olhos dele naquela noite, o modo como ele sempre parecia sozinho, mesmo quando estava com todo o departamento por perto. Sempre sozinho. Você não depende de ninguém, mas todos dependem de você... não só quem você comanda, mas as pessoas das ruas também." – Sullivan constatava com resignação, que o outro tinha provado o pior da vida durante a juventude e que isso o tinha marcado para sempre.

Sullivan retomava a história:

"Os dois continuavam se encarando, enquanto eu estava perdido em pensamentos, porque estava fora de ação. Alguma coisa foi dita que fez com que a garotinha saísse de onde estava e fosse para fora do apartamento, passando por mim. Uma graça mesmo. Pensei até que aquilo fosse terminar bem, quando ela saiu o clima ficou mais suave dentro do apartamento. Talvez tudo ficasse bem, afinal, menos para a velha senhora, que foi alvejada no início de tudo." 

_A voz do coronel vinha pelo alto-falante do lado de fora, naquele instante. Mas o agressor não estava disposto a conversar com ele, atenção estava focada no policial à sua frente. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que chegaram lá? Era meio da tarde quando atenderam a chamada... já era quase madrugada. Todo o tempo passado entre intervalos de longo silêncio interrompidos por gritos. Já era praticamente dia 21._

"Foi então que eu pensei: 'será que vou ganhar hora extra por isso? Dá prá acreditar, que foi nisso que eu pensei em meio a tudo aquilo? Eu ainda estava no chão no mesmo lugar onde eu tinha caído, o tal sujeito não falava comigo, cada vez que eu tentava ele ficava histérico, o Bosco na mesma posição... era tudo um grande exercício de paciência e persistência. Eu fazia de tudo para não me mexer, sei lá... ele podia se desconcentrar e..."

"Mas ele não disse que podia acertar o sujeito dalí? Já que a garota estava fora e ele tinha como, porque ele não fez isso?" – Cristian estava curioso em saber o motivo de tamanha hesitação.

"Disse mas... várias coisas podiam Ter acontecido: o sujeito mudar de lugar, não Ter passado de um blefe – embora isso eu ache difícil – o fato dele conhecer o cara e ser amigo dele e da família dele. Dava prá ver que ele estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo e que não queria que terminasse em tragédia. É difícil você atirar sabendo que vai matar alguém, que por uma ação sua alguém morre. Quando se tem consciência disso, você sempre hesita. Foi aí que o Bosco começou a conversar com ele sobre ele voltar para a clínica, prá se tratar. O sujeito ficou furioso, disse que não era louco e outras coisas que eu não entendi, por causa da gritaria da refém, do Bosco e dele ao mesmo tempo. Foi quando, de repente, foram dados dois tiros."

Sullivan abaixava a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

"Eu... eu vi a arma dele disparar, num clarão junto com outro disparo. Tudo estava em câmera lenta. O Bosco disparou, o sujeito diparou, a mulher gritou, e eu o vi cair."

Sullivan rapidamente se levantava empunhando a arma sobre o balcão, olhando depressa por sobre ele, vendo o agressor caído. Chamou socorro pelo rádio.

"_55 Charlie para central, 10-13, meu parceiro está ferido. Situação sob controle."_

_A refém estava bem, tinha apenas um arranhão no rosto, então correu para o parceiro caído. Havia sangue sobre a farda e ele não parecia respirar, nem se movia. Sullivan se aproximou, abrindo a camisa e encontrando um pequeno orifício de entrada no colete, por onde o sangue saía. Seu coração se apertou quando viu por onde a bala tinha caminhado, embaixo dele. Muito próximo do coração. A arma de grosso calibre perfurou a proteção sem qualquer dificuldade. Sullivan se deseperava:_

"Bosco! Bosco, acorda! Fala comigo! Os paramédicos estão chegando, calma..." – dizia enquanto pressionava o ferimento.

O policial mais jovem abria os olhos como se o menor movimento exigisse um grande esforço, o qual ele não podia suportar, parecendo buscar por alguma coisa. Sullivan segurou sua mão com força. Estava fria. O rapaz tossia freneticamente, o sangue empoçado na garganta o sufocava. Aquele foi o minuto mais longo da história. O oficial ferido parecia ainda mais jovem, pequeno, frágil, indefeso. Mas não havia medo em seus olhos, ele estava em paz. Os olhos dele brilharam por um instante, por causa das lágrimas que se acumulavam alí. Ele suspirou levemente mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, para nunca mais abrí-los.

"Eu me senti a criatura mais miserável da face da Terra. Eu olhei em volta e vi os paramédicos entrando correndo. A refém foi tratada. Ela gritava alguma coisa que eu não me lembro sequer de Ter ouvido, levaram ela prá fora. Eu sabia que ele estava morto, mas eu não queria que estivesse... eu preferia que tivesse sido eu, alí." – Sullivan não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que o sufocavam.

"Me lembro da Faith, que era a parceira habitual dele, e eu conversando com a mãe dele, o funeral. Não fazia idéia de que ele tinha tantos amigos tanto fora, quanto dentro da polícia... eu me senti mal lá. O pai dele apareceu mas era como se não fosse o próprio filho que estivesse alí, sendo sepultado, ele parecia, simplesmente desconhecer os fatos. Eu tive raiva dele, sabe. Quis dar uma surra nele alí mesmo. Me senti mais pai do Bosco do que qualquer um alí dentro. Eu me senti mais pai dele do que o próprio jamais foi. No fundo acho que eu sempre me senti assim, até mesmo com o Davis... eu... eu sinto falta dele. Ele não devia... ter... ter partido assim!"

Sullivan começava a chorar, a expressão da dor se apossava se sua fisionomia senil. Tocou silenciosamente o marco, deslizando os dedos sobre as letras do nome. Ficaram mais algum tempo lá, até que o senhor se levantou acompanhado do outro e saíram. Mas não sem que antes Sullivan desse uma última olhada no lugar e sorrisse carinhosamente.

Ambos os homens partiram, deixando o local silencioso e tranqüilo novamente, sob a luz da lua que o iluminava.

Fim.

Até que enfim! Ufa!

_Lembrem-me de nunca mais fazer outra narrativa que mescle passado e presente e primeira pessoa do singular. Ô trabalheira da gôta sô!_

_- 10-13, só para quem não lembra é o código que eles usam para tiroteios._

_No mais. Agradeço a vocês que acompanharam esta fic até aqui._

_Beijos da Kika-sama._

_PS: já tenho outro texto sobre a série. Gostaria muito que vocês acompanhassem este também. Já está escrito e digitado até o fim e será postado semana que vem. _


End file.
